Sonic Boom: Gunslinger
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my sequel to my story, Sonic Boom: Eye to Eye. Sonic and Amy help their friend Carson after Sticks breaks up with him for no reason at all. Carson decides to get Sticks back with a song with the help of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and his best friend Hugo. Sticks is in for an awesome ride. Read and Review everyone! The song in the story is Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold!


**Hey guys, I'm here with my very first Sonic the Hedgehog song fanfic. This story will have Sonic and his friends cheering up a depressed Carson, who was dumped by Sticks for no reason. This is a sequel to my Sonic Boom story, Eye to Eye, so hopefully I'll get some positive reviews. Anyways, I hope everyone will enjoy my latest Sonic the Hedgehog story!**

 **Sonic Boom: Gunslinger**

It was a beautiful day at Bygone Village and the citizens were having a good day. In the village, our lovely couple of Sonic and Amy were holding hands and exploring the flea market. The couple were enjoying their time together until they saw someone sitting on the bench with his hands under his chin in a depressed state. It was their good friend Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon, in his black jeans and jacket, red shirt, and his tan Timberland boots.

"Hey it's Carson." Amy stated. Sonic and his girlfriend ran up to the sadden charmeleon, who looked up and gave the couple a sad smile.

"Hey guys." Carson said depressed.

"Carson what' wrong? We thought you would be with Sticks." Sonic asked to his sad friend.

"Not anymore." Carson replied. Amy watched her friend slump his shoulders in sadness, she wanted to know why he was depressed.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Sticks broke up with me." Carson said. Sonic and Amy were shocked; Carson and Sticks were a couple when the charmeleon and his best friend, Hugo "Charlotte" Hornet, came to the village. Why would Sticks break up with the guy who fell in love with her after he saved her and his friends?

"Oh man. Why did she break up with you Carson?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know why. She just showed up to my home and said that our relationship is over." Carson replied feeling his heart ache in pain. Sonic and Amy sat down on each side of their charmeleon friend and patted his back.

"I'm sorry." Amy said. Carson felt a little happier, but it still didn't help hi sadden heart. Ever since he moved he with Hugo and became Sticks boyfriend, Carson had always been with the feral badger and their love grew every day. Sonic really wanted to help his friend and decided that he was going to help bring the two back together.

"I hate seeing you like this Carson." Sonic began to speak. "You know what, I'm going to help you get Sticks back." Sonic stated. Carson was surprised to hear those words; Sonic was willing to help him get Sticks back. Amy smiled at her boyfriend; she was going to help as well.

"Really?" Carson asked with hope.

"Of course." Amy spoke for her boyfriend.

"That's right. Amy why don't you go check on Sticks while I take Carson to see Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo." Sonic stated.

"No problem. Good luck babe." Amy said giving Sonic a quick, sweet kiss. Amy left to Sticks' hut while Sonic took Carson to see his friends; he really needed to be cheered up big time. At Tails' workshop, Tails was practicing his notes on his bass guitar. You see, Tails actually played in a band with Knuckles as lead guitarist and Hugo as the drummer.

"Ah crap." Knuckles said missing a note.

"That's the fifth time you missed the same note." Hugo said tapping his cymbal.

"I know, I know." Knuckles replied. Just then, the door opened and in came Sonic and the sadden Carson. The trio stood up once they saw their sadden friend and made a seat next to them. Sonic and Carson sat down in front of the band as Hugo spoke to his best friend.

"What's wrong Carson?" Hugo asked his best friend.

"Sticks just broke up with him." Sonic said.

"What? That's not like Sticks just to end a relationship just like that." Tails spoked.

"Why would Sticks dump you?" Hugo asked his best friend.

"Did you burned her house down? Mmm, fresh burnt maple wood." Knuckles said while rubbing his stomach. Carson chuckled at the echidna's absentmindedness before speaking to his friends.

"She just showed up to the crib Hugo and broke up with me right there." Carson said. Hugo was so shocked that he hit his drum set hard, startling the boys.

"Force of habit, sorry." Hugo responded. After their little spook, Sonic and the boys composed themselves and continued their conversation.

"Anyways, the reason I brought Carson here is so that we can help him get Sticks back." Sonic said to Tails. Unaware to the pair, Carson saw a beautiful black Gibson acoustic guitar and picked it up.

"How?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't answer as he heard Carson begin to play the guitar. Knuckles and Hugo watched the charmeleon play the guitar and were completely blown away. Soon, Hugo slowly followed along with his drums, then Knuckles on his electric guitar, and then Tails, and finally Sonic began to sing with Carson. After their short performance, the five friends looked at each other and felt big smiles coming to their faces.

"That's how." Sonic said. Carson agreed, hopefully this song will help win Sticks back.

Elsewhere, Sticks was happily dusted off her strange novelties in her hunt while humming some strange song. She continued to hum and dust until she heard a knock on her door. The feral badger opened the door to see her best friend Amy Rose.

"Hey Amy." Sticks politely greeted.

"Can we talk?" Amy asked.

"Sure, come in." Sticks said letting Amy into her home. The two girls sat down on Sticks couch in order to talk.

"What's up?" Sticks asked happily.

"Why did you break up with Carson?" Amy asked. Sticks went from happy too nervous after hearing those words. She tried to play it off with a fake smile and spoke to Amy again.

"I just felt like Carson wasn't the guy for me." Sticks lied. Amy could see Sticks lie through her eyes; Carson is the only guy that ever admitted to his friends that he loves crazy girls.

"Don't lie to me Sticks. Why did you end your relationship?" Amy asked again. Sticks just sighed in defeat; even she didn't understand why she broke up with Carson.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't have answer as to why I broke up with Carson." Sticks admitted honestly. Amy saw through Sticks eyes and saw that she was indeed telling the truth. Amy patted her back as Sticks slumped her shoulders in sadness, she wanted to understand why she ended her relationship.

"Maybe if you could talk to Carson, you can find the problem." Amy stated.

"Even if I saw Carson again, I still won't find out why I broke up with him." Sticks admitted.

"Don't give up on hope. All we need to do is get you and Carson to talk." Amy said. Just then, Amy's communicator began to blink; indicating she received a message. Amy pressed her communicator and answered the call; it was her boyfriend Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Amy answered.

"Hey Amy. Is Sticks with you?" Sonic asked on the other line.

"Yeah she is here. What's up?" Amy asked.

"Well I can't tell you. Let's just say it's a surprise." Sonic began to speak. "I want you and Sticks to come to village. You two will be in for a huge surprise." Sonic said.

"What do you have plan?" Amy asked suspiciously. Sticks was also suspicious, what were the boys planning to do at the village.

"Trust me Amy. I'll see you at the village." Sonic said hanging up. Amy looked over at Sticks and the two friends shrugged their shoulders. The pair left Sticks' home and out into the now clear, night skies of Bygone Island. The two girls made their way to the village until they saw a huge crowd in front of a stage.

"What's going on?" Amy said. Sticks hated being behind the huge crowd and took matters into her own hands. She grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her through the huge crowd until they reach the front of the stage. Amy and Sticks were shocked to see Sonic and the boys in their Dreamboat Express outfits. Sonic saw the two girls in front of him, smiled, and walked up to the microphone.

"Bygone Village make some noise!" Sonic announced to the crowd. The whole village cheered in response. Amy and Sticks looked up to see Knuckles with his electric guitar, Tails on bass guitar, Hugo on the drums, and Carson with his newly acquired Gibson guitar. Sticks felt a gasp come out of her mouth when she saw Carson on the stage. Carson smiled in response as made his way to the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"I want everyone to know that this song goes out to my true love, Sticks the Badger!" Carson announced. The crowd gave out another loud cheer as Sticks felt a blush come to her cheeks. Amy slowly realized what Sonic and Carson had planned; Carson was going to sing a song to Sticks. Carson smiled as he began to play the guitar and Sonic followed along with his own dark blue Gibson acoustic guitar. Soon, Sticks heard Carson's amazing singing voice.

 _Yeah, you've been alone_

 _I've been gone for far too long_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

Sticks watched in awe as Carson played the guitar beautifully, she felt her heart beating with love again. Carson continued to play as he sang the next verse.

 _Never let it show_

 _The pain I've grown to know_

 _'Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through yeah_

 _'Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Just like that, Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo joined in. Tails played the bass flawless, Knuckles never missed a note, and Hugo jammed along with his drums. Carson and Sonic sang the next verse together while smiling at their respective true loves.

 _Letters keep me warm_

 _Helped me through the storm_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through yeah_

 _'Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _I've always been true_

 _I've waited so long just to come hold you_

 _I'm making it through_

 _It's been far too long, we've proven our_

 _love over time's so strong, in all that we do_

 _The stars in the night, they lend me their light_

 _to bring me closer to heaven with you_

Sticks felt tears of happiness come to her eyes; how could she be so foolish to end their relationship. She didn't want to stand in the crowd anymore and climbed up the stage. Sonic and Carson played their guitars, Knuckles hit his guitar solo perfectly, Tails played to the rhythm, and Hugo drummed to the beat. Sticks was now standing on stage with Carson as the charmeleon belted out another verse in his amazing singing voice.

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through yeah_

 _'Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _And with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

Just like that, the song was over and the entire crowd let out an overwhelming standing ovation. Everyone, big and small, cheered and applauded for Sonic and his friends as Amy ran up the stage and gave Sonic a loving kiss. The blue hedgehog twirled his girlfriend around and returned the kiss. As for Sticks, she now stood in front of Carson with a smile and love in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Carson. The reason I broke up with you is because I thought I wasn't good enough for you or that I wasn't worth you risking your life to save me." Sticks admitted. Carson approached the feral badger and hugged her tightly, feeling happy he finally learned the truth.

"Sticks, you are worth everything to me. You mean the world to me and I don't care if you're always in danger. Risking my life for you is worth it. I love you Sticks, until the end of time." Carson stated. Sticks smiled and happily kissed her boyfriend again; happy he forgave her. He was right after all; he will always be her gunslinger. Carson returned the kiss as the crowd cheered for the reunited couple. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo watched on with smiles on their faces.

"It's good they're back together." Hugo said.

"And the crowd loved our song!" Tails said watching the crowd continued to cheer.

"They sure do." Knuckles said eating a taco. Carson and Sticks slowly broke the kiss and hugged each other, they will always be together. Sonic and Amy watched the reunited couple in happiness; everything was back too normal. Sonic and Amy did it, Carson and Sticks were back together again and will until the end of time. Sticks had her gunslinger again, Amy will always have her blue soldier, and the crowd was an incredible first time audience for the awesome Dreamboat Express.

 **The End!**


End file.
